The present invention relates a simulation apparatus and operating method thereof. And, more specifically, the present invention relates to a simulation apparatus and operating method thereof, capable of comparing surveyed data of a system line and a set line parameter before performing a system analysis simulation, detecting whether the line parameter is erroneous.
Power transmission facilities continue to expand with rapid increase of power demand, and power system management tasks become complicated more and more with complicated connection of power transmission system network and various topologies in substations.
Further, there is an increased demand for a stable power supply, and a higher risk for occurrence of an unstable power system, such as power collapse and generation drop, due to complicated power supply and increased demand. Accordingly, an energy management system to monitor and control the power system may be used, which is the highest system of the power system.
Data processed in the energy management system (EMS) may be generally classified into two types.
There are static data that are not changed after being inputted by a user and dynamic data that are measured in real time to be transferred.
The static data may be facility characteristics such as a line parameter and a generator parameter, and the dynamic data may be data that are changed in real time, such as voltage and current. The EMS performs a system analysis simulation with those data as input.
A system analysis simulation program adjusts dynamic data obtained in real time and displays the result to a user, on the assumption that the static data are correct.
Accordingly, although the data obtained in real time include noises, the system analysis simulation program may adjust the dynamic data.
Recently, in case that the static data are not correct, the system analysis simulation program may use the static data as they are, so that it may display an incorrect result or generate errors. Therefore, a study to prevent it is on the way.